<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cursed Man and the Vampire by dystini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514997">The Cursed Man and the Vampire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystini/pseuds/dystini'>dystini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Halloween Tales [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Comedy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystini/pseuds/dystini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to escape a witch's curse, Aldwin must help a woman tonight.  The only woman he meets turns out to be a vampire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Halloween Tales [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>An Abyssal Halloween</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Cursed Man and the Vampire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aldwin trudged along, despairing that he would ever achieve his goal.  His eyes scanned the path ahead of him.  A figure appeared.</p><p>“Oh, let it be a woman.”  he prayed as he hurried his step, trying to catch up.  To his joy, the figure was indeed a woman, if the long dark hair and wine-red gown were any indication.</p><p>“M’lady, m’lady,”  he called.  She stopped and turned, eyes narrowing as she looked at him.</p><p>“May I be of service, m’lady?” he asked as he reached her.</p><p>“No,” she said flatly, turning to walk away.</p><p>“Please, m’lady.  I must help you.”</p><p>“I don’t need any help.” she snapped.</p><p>“But...”</p><p>“Look, I’m a vampire.”  She interrupted him, showing her fangs.  “I don’t need help.”  She’d already fed and was on her way home, enjoying the night as she walked.</p><p>“I’ve been cursed.”  he cried.  “A witch has cursed me and I must help a woman this night or I will die.  Please let me help you.”</p><p>“I don't see how you can help me.  I could feed on you but that would kill you and to be honest, I’m already full.”</p><p>“There’s got to be some way I can help you.”</p><p>“Seriously, there’s nothing.  Go find some other woman to help,” she told him, exasperated.</p><p>“I’ve been looking all night and you’re the first woman I’ve seen.  I’ll do anything,” he begged.</p><p>“Anything?”  She looked him over.  He was attractive, with his ginger hair and scruffy beard and she did have a weakness for redheads.</p><p>She sighed in defeat.  “Fine, you can help me.”</p><p>“What can I do, m’lady?”</p><p>“First of all, my name is Minna.”</p><p>“I am Aldwin.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you.”  She thought for a moment.  She never took anyone to her Manor house unless she was planning to kill them so where could they go?  Her crypt.  Yes, that would do.  Not the most romantic of locations but then again this wasn’t exactly a romantic situation.  She wrapped her arms around him and in a flash of magic they were standing before her crypt.</p><p>She released him and he looked around in wonder, having never traveled by magic before.  “Is this a cemetery?”  He wondered what she would have him do.  Dig a grave?  Dig up a body?  Why would a vampire want a body dug up?  He shrugged to himself and waited for instructions.</p><p>“Yes, it is.  Come here.”  He stepped in front of her.  She ran her fingers over his cheek.  “I’ve decided how you can help me.”  He looked at her expectantly.  She twisted her fingers into his hair as she kissed him harshly.  “You’re going to please me,”  she growled as she yanked his head to the side, her tongue sliding down his neck, her fangs grazing his skin.  “Or perhaps I’ll please myself with you.”</p><p>He shivered, wondering just what he’d gotten himself into.  He really had no choice so if this was the help she wanted, then this was the help he’d give.  He slid his hands up her sides, cupping her breasts over her gown.  She released his hair, kissing him more gently, arching her back, pressing her breasts into his hands.</p><p>She grumbled, wanting his hands on her bare skin.  She stepped away, turning her back to him.  “Help me out of this dress,”  she commanded.</p><p>He obeyed, pulling on the ties to loosen them, helping her pull the gown off.  She returned the favor and soon they were both naked in the cool night air.</p><p>She openly admired him.  Broad shoulders, muscular chest, nice cock.  Just how she liked her men.  It was a pity she had already feed.  She bet he tasted as good as he looked.</p><p>She tossed her gown over a marble bench in front of the crypt, reclining upon it as she beckoned him over.  He dropped to his knees beside her, leaning over to kiss her, his hand caressing her breasts.  She pushed his head, encouraging him lower, gasping, “Yes, good boy.” as his lips closed over her nipple.  He lavished attention on her breasts, moving from one to the other and back again, licking and sucking, nipping and kissing. </p><p>She pushed on him again and he moved, kneeling at the end of the bench, between her legs.  He buried his face between her thighs, tongue probing and licking within her folds, his beard scratching her skin.  He brought his fingers into play, his tongue flicking over her clit.  Her throaty moans filled the air as he worked her to her peak, she gave a sharp cry as she found her release.  He stopped, pulling away, awaiting her instructions.</p><p>“Come here.”  She slid back on the bench, making room for him to sit in front of her.  Her hands drifted from his shoulders down his chest and back up again as she captured his lips in a fiery kiss.  She mounted him, impaling herself on his cock, pressing her body against his, her hands slipping around his neck to his back.  They both groaned when she was fully seated, his cock filling her completely.</p><p>His hands on her hips steadied her as she rocked against him, her nipples rubbing against his hard chest.  She moaned into his neck as she licked and kissed the skin there.  She rode him until her orgasm tore through her, waves of pleasure washing over her body as he pushed her back on the bench, thrusting into her until he came with a groan, minutes later.</p><p>They rested together until their breathing slowed and he pulled away.  She smiled up at him.  “Good job.  I consider myself helped.”  She rose, picking up her gown and shaking it out.  “Help me dress.”</p><p>She glanced up at the sky, just beginning to lighten with the coming dawn, as he finished tightening the laces behind her.  She turned, pulling him into her arms and kissing him gently.  She ran a hand over his cheek.  “You’d better go now.”  She released him and entered the crypt.  She barred the door and settled into her coffin for a good day’s sleep.</p><p>He heard the bar settle across the door and sighed.  He dressed and started on his way.</p><p>The witch appeared in a puff of smoke.  “Well, that was not what I had in mind but I suppose it qualifies. The curse is lifted.  Have a nice life.”  She left in another puff of smoke.</p><p>He continued on his way, feeling lighter now that the curse was gone.  His mind went over the events of the last few hours.  He had really enjoyed Minna, being with her.  His life as it was had nothing nearly as exciting to offer him.  He wondered if he could convince her to let him stay with her.  Being a pleasure toy for a vampire was far more interesting than the farmhand life waiting for him at home.  He turned around, heading back to the crypt.</p><p>He sat on the bench, determined to wait until she woke.  He dozed now and then until the sun finally began to set.</p><p>She woke, hunger already gnawing at her.  She’d forgotten how much sex drained her energy.  She got up, stretching as she made her way to the door.  She removed the bar and exited into the night.</p><p>Aldwin jumped to his feet.  “Minna, the witch came to me and lifted the curse.  I’m free.”</p><p>She barely heard him, consumed by her hunger and the scent of the blood running through his veins.  She grabbed him, sinking her fangs into his neck, drinking deeply.  The bloodlust faded and she realized who she was drinking from but it was too late.  She sighed in regret.</p><p>“He does taste as good as he looks,” she said to herself as she dropped his lifeless body to the ground.</p><p>The witch popped in. “Damn, I must not have gotten all of the curse off.”</p><p>“Pity.  He had a very good cock.”</p><p>“Really?  Mind if I take him?  I’ve got a resurrection spell I’ve been itching to try.”</p><p>“Go ahead.  I’ve got no use for him now.”</p><p>“Thanks.”  The witch grabbed the body and prepared to leave.</p><p>“Hey, if you get him working again, can I borrow him?”</p><p>“Sure.  I’ll let you know if it works.”  The witch popped away with the body.</p><p>“I need a bath.  Sleeping in the crypt always makes me itchy.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Want to chat with me and others in a private setting?  Keep up to date on my writing progress.  Sometimes I even ask for suggestions or help. If you are unfamiliar with Discord or have heard it’s only for gamers and voice chat, this is not true. Most of it is actually text chat and while voice chat is available, I won’t be encouraging its use (I’m shy about speaking out loud.) It’s free to use. You must be 18 or older to join. Hope to see you there.</p><p>https://discord.gg/syAqrfzSEP</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>